Caroline
Caroline is a witch and a denizen of Witchwood, Entsteig. She is a member of a small coven in Entsteig that lives within the Witchwood on the outskirts of Bellfort. She holds a close friendship with Robyn, a fellow witch. In Bellfort, she is known as The Veiled Witch. History Caroline grew up in rural Entsteig to a family of farmers, but she was sold into Zulu's empire at the age of thirteen. After her family abandoned her she became bitter, acting out in a rebellious nature. Though she has never made contact with her family since, she has frequently expressed sorrow for their actions to rid her from their lives. Unbeknownst to Caroline is that her brother attempted to find and rescue her two years after she was sold to the criminal underworld, but he was killed by Zulu's associates. The Children of Chaos Caroline was adopted into the underworld criminal organization known as the Children of Chaos. She befriended fellow member Robyn and learned began learning witchcraft across the kingdom from an early age. She later befriended Alec Kylar, a part-time thief and fellow member; she, along with Robyn, were infatuated with Alec. Flayed by Fire To Unseat a Conquer While traveling abroad with Robyn in the fallen kingdom of Khanduras, the duo was detained on March 23rd by a coalition force and brought to Fort Volonte, headquarters to the Eternal Companions. Caroline was hostile toward her by the soldiers lead by Sir Noah and gravely injured a soldier during the process; Noah threatened the duo with a lynching on the grounds of witchcraft. On March 25th, Robyn's ally Ramin, a wandering Demon Hunter, showed up unannounced on the eve of their execution to contest their execution. Alec arrived alone later the same day and released Caroline and Robyn on his authority, as he heard of their arrest through word-of-mouth. Sir Noah initially rebuffed Alec's orders to release the witches, but upon intimidation from both Alec and Ramin he agreed to grant them freedom. Afterwards, Alec brought Caroline, Robyn and Ramin to a local tavern for drinks and dinner shortly after their release; Alec spoke a great amount about his quest to find and hunt the Baroness that plagued Khanduras, and revealed his knowledge of runestones in the surrounding regions. Seeking to help Alec for his help in their release from prison, Robyn and Caroline traveled north to the Witchwood and showed Alec a secret ritual to summon rare and powerful runestones, with Ramin joining in through shear interest. On March 28th, Alec joined Caroline and Robyn in a ritual deep within the forest that lasted from dusk until dawn; Alec, familiar in mysticism, was able to aid both witches in their magic of summoning whilst they sang and chanted. Later, Alec was keen on showing the witches the true nature of the runestones, and as compensation for their detainment a week prior and assistance in his quest he gave them magic runes of their own to enhance their witchcraft. On March 29th, Caroline accompanied Alec into an extensive tunnel system that ran beneath the forest where they found a stash of runes from decades prior. The two returned the next day to continue their exploration. Caroline's efforts to provide Runestones to Alec's quest eventually proved pivotal weeks later in their main objective to hunt and kill the Baroness. It was during this time that Alec also learned of Caroline's deep connection to dark magic and her dangerous capabilities, but kept his discovering a secret in order to preserve their friendship. Alec lived within the Witchwood with Robyn and Caroline for roughly a week for social gatherings and continued rituals, as well as visited Bellfort with Caroline to recruit warriors for his quest. On the eve of Alec's departure, Robyn and Caroline attended dinner in the great hall with Alec and Ramin at Fort Volonte. In the following weeks, Robyn and Caroline continued to aid Alec by performing weekly rituals in the Witchwood that summoned rare runestones from the ancient stones. Due to her reckless nature, Caroline also sought to hunt and slay Sir Noah for his cruelty and threats upon capturing her and Robyn; Ramin was convinced by the witches to track and slay Noah in exchange for a small donation of powerful runes and a large bounty. Character and Appearance Caroline is cheerful and proud, but can also be brusque and volatile. Unlike her best friend Robyn, she enjoys chaos and havoc, intentionally causing problems for entertainment. She has a large bosom and red hair that has darkened through years of witchcraft. Though she lacks wisdom, Caroline has shown to be a brilliant fighter in the face of danger. Like Robyn, she is omnisexual and is a gifted singer.